


Summer loving happened so fast

by sammywolfdamon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Liam, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Chest Hair, Chimeras, Corruption, Cruising, Fuckbuddies, Gay, Gay Character, Gay For You, Gay Sex, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Pre-Season/Series 05, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Public Blow Jobs, Recreational Drug Use, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo Raeken-centric, Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammywolfdamon/pseuds/sammywolfdamon
Summary: Theo Raeken returns to Beacon Hills after the death of his sister 8 years ago. An interaction turns into something more, and before he knows it; what was meant to be an infiltration and take-down of Scott's pack turns into something messier. Something more like... Love?~“Ah, what the fuck. Hop in,” Theo said.What the fuck. Hop in.Words that would change his life.





	1. Just Cruising

Theo drove down the highway with the windows down and the radio up and a half-empty bottle of Budweiser between his legs. It was late in the day but still hot. People were up in the hills biking and hiking, maybe skinny dipping up at the quarry. The leaves on the trees had turned silvery inside-out, the way they do when there’s a storm coming. Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance.

He pulled into a scenic overlook area that framed the town of Beacon Hills perfect as a postcard. Two little girls, who had to be twins, were fighting over a coin-operated telescope as their father jingled change in his pockets, nervously turning his head and squinting at every passing car, like he was expecting someone. There was a couple to his right attaching complicated-looking bicycles to the back of their car. They were wearing skin-tight cycling shorts and the dude was sporting quite a hammock. Guys were popping out of the woods in places you wouldn’t expect guys to be popping out of the woods. Some old prevy-looking dude with shorts and dark stretch socks stopped by his window to ask what time it was, licking his lips.

“Time for you to fuck off,” Theo said, spitting beer out of his mouth. The guy scurried off into his minivan and sped away, probably cumming inside his wife’s silk panties.

He’d heard stories about the dudes packing fudge up here in the bushes since he was a boy. He wasn’t so much interested as curious. This being the summer before he returned to Beacon Hills High, while he was out scouting information about Scott McCall he found himself doing more and more research, sometimes driving around for hours, getting stoned, drinking beers he’d swiped out of the minifridge in the autoshop.

Before today, he’d never even stopped, never dared to put the car into park. He’d always figured the guys would be real pussies, swishing around and all. But mostly they looked like his dead father, fattish, baldish. But a man has needs, and Theo was the last person to deny himself any pleasure.

He did notice a kid sitting on a wall a bit off to the left taking a long swig from a bottle of water. “What up?” the kid asked.

Theo nodded back all cool.

This one definitely didn’t look like his father. Maybe a couple year younger than Theo, shorter, kind of muscular, hairy-legged. His hair was a little wild, a little bit of that all-over-the-place-on-purpose look. He seemed familiar, maybe a kid that he used to go to elementary school with.

He reminded Theo of that shoe salesman from the mall that had so blatantly stared at his crotch while he laced up his new pair of size ten-and-a-half Nikes. Fuck, he’d gotten a hardon just on general principle. He’d gotten used to being watched over the years, jumping around from town to town, never for too long – still they watched. They whispered. And just by stripping and walking naked into the boys’ showers every Tuesday and Thursday morning at 10:43 in whatever new town he was in, the legend grew. Everybody stole a look, coaches, teachers, everyone. He loved it.

The kid stood up from the wall and stretched. His t-shirt pulled up to reveal a quick flash of hairy, muscular torso, and Theo was pleasantly surprised. “Guys like that give me the creeps,” he said, stepping off the curb, walking up to Theo’s car, hunching over to get a better look.

“No doubt,” Theo said, staring straight ahead, his heart doing a little flip-flop inside him.

“Fucking guy wouldn’t stop following me in the woods, man. He was freaking me out.” By now he was next to the window, leaning in, breathing in a deep whiff. “Mmmm,” he said, “Smells kind. Smells very kind. Wanna get me high?”

“Aw, sorry dude. Gotta jet off to work soon,” Theo said. What he didn’t say is that ‘work’ was finding out the perfect way to destroy Scott McCall’s pack from the inside.

“Aw, c’mon bro, you name the price,” he said leaning in further. “I’m jonesing over here, and I have a very rich step-daddy.” He nudged Theo’s arm with his elbow as if they’d been friends for years. Gossebumps rose up on his arms. His dick started to twitch in his jeans.

“Ah, what the fuck. Hop in,” Theo said.

What the fuck. Hop in.

Words that would change his life.

 

~

 

The kid settled himself into the passenger side, slouching down, spreading his legs open a little bit, his bare knee amost touching Theo’s. “Nice ride,” he said.

Theo nodded and adjusted the rearview mirror as if it mattered. The guy with the twins sat staring at them from his Toyota Prius, the girls strapped in the back chanting “Ice Cream! Ice Cream!” Theo reached over the kid’s knees to the glove compartment where he kept his stash. Just being that close, feeling the heat of his body, made him go all creamy inside. But on purpose. Theo had complete and total control over his bodily reactions. He pulled a black film container out from underneath a stack of maps. “Shit,” Theo said, “I don’t think I have any more papers.”

“Not a problem,” the kid said, looking directly into Theo’s eyes longer than guys are supposed to, “I come prepared.” He fished a glass pipe out of his pocket and grabbed at the Bud between Theo’s legs, swigging from it all sexy and knowing it.

His skin was very smooth with a natural rosy blush to his cheeks and full red lips. It was a pretty face, and in the half-light of the car it might have been a girl’s face. It was the kind of face you might see on a shopping bag at the mall, surrounded by other hot guys playing shirtless football, or lacross, since it was Beacon Hills, at some prep school. Theo thought, without quite realizing it, that it was the most beautiful face he’d ever seen.

“Mmmmm,” the kid said, nodding his head up and down, “Nice and warm.” Theo packed the bowl with a moist bud and they passed the pipe back and forth, not looking at each other, not saying much, each of them holding in the sweet smoke as long as possible. The parking lot had thinned out and the air was filled with the rusty smell of the summer rain that now began to drum lightly on the roof of the car. The pot settled him down a bit. No big deal. They’d share a smoke and that would be it.

“This seat go back any farther?” the kid asked.

Theo didn’t answer. Shit. It was as if all the matter of his known universe had suddenly crammed itself into this one innocent question. He’d just been out for a cruise, but this kid seemed just like him. His heart began to hammer away again, like it was trapped inside his ribcage and just needed to get out, stretch out, take a load off. Theo had never felt like this before. Period.

“Y’know, I – I – I gotta jet. Gotta get home,” Theo sputtered, readjusting the rearview mirror.

“Thought you said you had to get to work? Oh here it is,” the kid said, reaching between Leo’s knees and grabbing the release, sliding Theo’s seat all the way back, putting his prone crotch right in the kid’s face. The kid took a deep sniff and said, “Mmmmmmm,” looking up at him, “I fucking love the smell of clean laundry.” He sat back up, swigged again from the bottle and passed it back to Theo. “Relax yourself, dude. I won’t bite,” he said, clicking his big white teeth together, shifting his own seat back now. Theo could have sworn he saw the kid’s eyes flash yellow, but he was so hard it hurt and he figured he was just seeing things.

Theo had no idea how this kid was in control right. Theo was usually always the one in control, cool, calm, collected and calculating. Something about this kid just totally unravelled him. Weird.

He’d fucked around with a few boys, of course. He knew they were mostly interested in the dick, his locker room showing having gotten around extremely quickly, even if he was only in the town for a fortnight. And it had been OK. No one had truly satisfied him. Maybe it was because of him being a chimera.

But this was unreal. Fucking electric. Like nothing he knew. “What are you doing?” Theo asked, barely breathing.

The kid turned sideways, only inches from him now, facing him. His eyes wereall bloodshot, but sweet and blue with big thick lashes. He was tugging at something on his own chest through his t-shirt. “I’m pulling on my ring,” he said, lifting his shirt, holding it up under his chin, exposing an equally surprisingly hairy chest. Theo’s dick twitched again. He had a delicate gold hoop through each of his nipples.

“When did you get it?” Theo asked.

“Freshman year,” the kid chuckled. “Tug on it,” he said.

Theo squinted at it, playling he’d never seen one before. “How’s it make you feel?”

“Makes it hard,” he answered, casually resting his hand on his crotch. Theo could see the strap of a jockstrap peeking out from beneath his shorts. “Go ahead. Give it a tug.”

Leo reached up and grabbed it lightly. As he pulled on it, the nipple stretched with it, the tip of it visibly hard, excited. The kid breathed in through his nose, exhaling long and slow.

“Harder.” He said. He wrapped his hand around Theo’s shy fingers. Together they pulled on it harder, stretching it out further, the kid squirming in his seat, opening and closing his legs. “Now that’s what I’m talking about,” he said. “How you doing?” he asked, looking straight at Theo’s crotch.

Theo couldn’t answer. With every short, sharp breath, he grew dizzier and his dick got harder and fatter.

“Exactly,” the kid said, nodding clowly reaching his hand over and resting it carefully in Theo’s lap, as if doing otherwise might trigger an explosion. His nose was small and delicate and his lips, slightly parted, began to inch down Theo’s chest now, past his belt buckle, resting his head on Theo’s lap.

“Yo,” Theo said, daring to place his hand under the kid’s chin, “I’m in like fucking shock right here. I gotta tell ya’. Straight up.”

“No problem,” he said, “Just sit back and enjoy.”

“But –“ Theo said.

And then he paused, not quite beliving for a moment what he was going to say next, but unable to stop. “I think I might want to kiss you first. Is that cool?”

The kid laughed alittle, closed his eyes and leaned in, slowly, deliberately, bringing his lips to Theo’s. Theo tasted his sweet breath, felt his cool tongue flick gently agaisnt his lips, parting them, plunging in. He unbuckled Theo’s belt, sliding his hand across the bulge in his underwear.

“Whoa,” the kid said, “What you got down there?”

Theo checked the rearview mirror. The sun had passed behind the trees, but it was still melting off the building on the skyline like butter. “Kiss me again,” he said. They kissed again, and again, furiously, like thir lives depended on it, their tongues wrestling, Theo moaning a strange, boyish moan that came from somewhere deep insied of him, a place he did not know existed. Like a dog, the kid was licking his face, his neck, breathing into his ears and saying things he couldn’t quite understand but turned him on anyway.

And then he popped Theo’s cock out and banged it against the steering wheel. “Jeez,” he said, “No way. Fucking trophy dick.” He swallowed it whole on the first take. Theo’s eyes rolled back in his head, feeling his cock sliding inside that warm wet mouth, his back arching, his legs tensing.

This was like nothing he knew. Nothing he’d evver imagined. Theo rested his hand on the back of the kid’s head as he slid up and down the shaft, moaning with his mouth full, taking Theo’s helmet head into his throat as he heard two car doors alm shut. The kid popped up as an older couple stood holding hands on the sidewalk, taking in the view.

“Shit, company. Let’s go for a walk,” the kid said, drawing a smile on the steamed window before opening the door and jumping out. Theo couldn’t move for a moment. He was tempted to start the car and back the hell out of there.

But instead, Theo followed his cock and the kid out of the car and through a break in the stone wall that led to a path that climbed up into the woods. The rain had come and gone and left the woods steamy. The kid was ahead of him by a few paces, calling over his shoulder, “We gotta hurry or else they’ll track us down.”

“Who?” Theo asked, shifting his dick down one leg of his jeans.

“The cockhounds.”

Theo couldn’t help but feel his ears prick up at the mention of hounds. Maybe Beacon Hills was more rife with supernatural activity than the Dread Doctors had said.

And then Theo noticed that there were guys of all shapes and sizes scattered through the woods, criss-crossing a set of trails, this one following that one, a couple of guys sitting on a picnic bench, whispering. All eyes seemed to be on them.

“C’mon,” the kid said, really moving now, jumping over boulders like a track star as they climbed higher and higher into the hills. The sky up through the trees was streaked all blues and pinks like a watercolour painting.

They got to the top of the hill to a clearing where an old observation tower stood. It was cool looking, made of stone with a wooden roof on top. They both stopped to catch their breath, or at least Theo pretended to.

Theo felt the kid’s eyes on him.

The kid pulled his bottle of water out of his pocket and passed it to Leo, looking at him again, into him, puckering those lips again a little bit.

They climbed the steps of the tower together. Inside it was dark and damp and sort of pissy-smelling. The kid stopped, and when Theo came up behind him, the kid grabbed at his crotch and ground his ass against Theo’s cock, arching like a cat, nuzzling his head back against Theo’s, kissing his ear.

Like nothing he ever knew.

At the top of the tower they could see for miles around. The Beacon Hills barely-a-skyline skyline, the hopsital, the town all spread out. From up here the sun was still visible behind them, but lowering steadily. Theo could see his car, toy-like, and the tiny bobbing heads of dudes, cruising the trails, looking for love, or something like it.

“I didn’t even know this existed,” Theo said.

“My family, the Dunbars, have been here for ages, so you get to know your way around,” the kid smiled, pausing. “You new here?”

_Wait, isn’t a Dunbar one of Scott’s pack members?_

Theo chuckled. “Something like that.”

_He’s probably a distant relative._

Theo tried to mask his inner thoughts and smiled back.

The kid continued. “I’m Liam by the way.”

Panic.


	2. Kisses, Lookouts, and Changing Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously...
> 
> “My family, the Dunbars, have been here for ages, so you get to know your way around,” the kid smiled, pausing. “You new here?”
> 
> Wait, isn’t a Dunbar one of Scott’s pack members? 
> 
> Theo chuckled. “Something like that.”
> 
> He’s probably a distant relative.
> 
> Theo tried to mask his inner thoughts and smiled back. 
> 
> The kid continued. “I’m Liam by the way.”
> 
> Panic.

Liam Dunbar.

_Liam fucking Dunbar._

Theo tried not to freak out while continuing the process of thinking through all the potential altercations of this. Liam was one of Scott’s betas, and that would make him an enemy of Theo’s.

But Theo liked Liam. A lot.

“- And you?” Theo glanced up at Liam, too busy in his own thoughts to realize he had been asking him a question. “Do you have a name?”

_Shit._

Could Theo tell Liam his name? The Dread Doctors said to infiltrate and destroy Scott McCall. And Scott and Stiles remembered him from elementary school, so there was no point in lying. And maybe he could infiltrate and destroy Scott McCall and his pack… without involving Liam.

Probably not.

“I’m Theo,” Theo said.

“Well Theo,” Liam said, “I think I want to suck your cock again.” And right there, he got down on his knees and unzipped his fly, pulling out his own sweet-looking piece, all curved up at full attention, big fat head, and all of Theo’s troubles melted away.

Theo walked over to him and bent over, diving for Liam’s mouth like he was bobbing for an apple, hungry for him. Rob buried his face in Theo’s crotch and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Damn,” he said.

They stayed that way for a bit, Theo running his fingers through his hair, sliding his hands down Liam’s shirt down to the small of his back. And then Theo got down to his knees too, and they hugged, wrapping around each other like two strands of the same rope, body heat feeding body heat, kissing, sweetly now, carefully, tenderly.

Theo bent down and wrapped his lips around the head of Liam’s dick and began to slide down slowly, gradually filling his mouth and throat, eyes watering. It felt warm inside him. He moaned with pleasure with every inch. Sliding back up, he flicked his tongue across the head the same way he’d felt Rob do to him back in his car.

_Fuck. I’m sucking Scott’s beta’s cock._

Liam was getting into it, grinding, grabbing the back of Theo’s head and guiding him deeper and deeper down the shaft. Theo’s nose was buried in Liam’s forest of pubes, breathing in his sweet, musky smell. They laid down on the floor together and Liam unzipped Theo’s fly to unleash the beast again. He went down on him all greedy for it, fast furious sucking.

They sucked each other, stuck together like two Lego pieces. Theo had heard guys talking about ‘sixty-nine’ before, but for all of his supposed sexual prowess he had never experienced it before, and he had never pictured it like this.

Liam rolled under him so that Theo straddled his face, thrusting inside his mouth, his balls draped across his nose, senses on fire. Liam’s shorts were totally off now, crumpled into a corner. His legs were spread wide open and he was rocking back, offering his ass to Theo.

Suddenly confronted with hairy cheeks and a tight, little, twitchy pink hole, Theo did what came naturally. He went with it, dove down on it, jammed his tongue inside it, relishing how sweet it tasted. How fucking clean. Sucking on it now, making out with like a fresh pair of lips, Liam going wild, his throat totally open, Theo pounding his face, nailing his head to the floor. Theo started to moan deeper and crazier, he could feel the load cooking up inside of him, close to popping, so Liam pulled off his cock.

“Don’t come yet,” he said, between breaths. He rocked back further so that his ass was in the air and Theo was munching on him harder, his tongue starting to ache. Liam reached up with two fingers and slid them inside himself, finger-fucking himself right there in front of him. Theo had never seen anything so hot.

Liam rolled Theo off of him and onto his back, pulling his jeans down around his ankles. “Now you just lay there tiger,” he said. Liam stood up and pulled something out of the pocket of his shorts in the corner. Theo lay back, feeling all dazed and amazed, staring up at the rafters on the ceiling covered with years and years of graffiti: _Blow me, SM + SS, Cock here was good._

Liam stood over him now in silhouette against the twilight, his bare furry ass facing him, reaching around behind, fingering himself again. The kid’s sweet little plump ass made Theo’s cock twitch.

Theo jumped up and spread those cheeks, licking him, biting him, flicking his tongue against the back of his balls. Liam ground it in, all for it, moving his hips around like a fucking girl except he had this hot throbbing cock to grab onto at the same time. Theo could feel himself going into a frenzy.

Liam lowered him to the floor and moved his head to his cock. Theo could feel Liam stretching a condom over his cock, inching it down with his teeth. Just that alone could’ve made him cum. And then, like nothing at all, Liam was straddling him, spitting into his fingers, slathering his hole, and sliding down onto Theo’s glory like he was born for it.

_Fuck._

That warm, tight, shoot-me-to-the-moon, custom-made for his pleasure, velvet, fur-lined fist wrapping itself around his beast, yanking on him, swallowing him, consuming his cock, teasing, taunting, bouncing, riding for his life –- like nothing he knew.

Liam spun around on him and faced him now, his won cock so hard and straight up it didn’t bounce at all. Theo rose up and wrapped his arms around him as he pumped his cock deeper inside him. Liam’s nipple rings rubbed up all cool against his chest. They kissed again, teeth-crashing, spit-swapping. Their lips were raw.

Liam wrapped his muscular legs around Theo’s waist and jammed himself down onto him, taking his fill and loving it, barely making a sound. The only noise that Theo could hear were the birds, a distant car, the slap-slap-slap of their bodies together, and the beating of his own heart.

“I like you inside me,” Liam whispered, clutching onto his face desperately.

“I like it inside you,” Theo whispered back, seeing stars now. A quick chill came over his body and his balls groaned, something long-coiled up inside stirring, unleashing itself as he pumped and pumped and pumped until he flew eyes shut, mind first, into the blinding white light of pure bliss.

It was like free fall, cumming and cumming, dumping it inside him, filling the condom.

Liam spit into his hand and started whacking himself all furious, bouncing up and down at the same time, moaning in this high-pitched whine that made Theo want to cum all over again.

Bam.

Thick, hot ropes of cum leaped from Liam’s cock, one shot landing on Theo’s chin, another his chest, the last one clear over his shoulder. They crumpled there together on the wood floor that now suddenly felt damp and cold. Liam’s long eyelashes fluttered against Theo’s cheek. “It doesn’t get any better,” he whispered.

“I’ll take your word on that,” Theo said, stroking the back of his neck.

 

~

 

It began to rain again as they put themselves back together. Liam bent over to pick up his shorts and Theo’s cock bounced at the sight, tucked back inside his jeans. He wondered how in the hell he was going to make this all work come the start of school. Not only did he have to keep the Dread Doctors happy and carry out their plan, he had to become friends with Scott, gain his trust and the trust of his pack. From what he could tell from the briefing with the Doctors, that was going to be hard to do, since apparently that Stiles guy was really protective of Scott. Plus on top of that, now he had Liam to worry about. Sweet, beautiful Liam. This could all very easily turn to shit, and Theo was scared that he and Liam might not make it out alive.

“How you feeling?” Liam asked, facing him, resting his hands on Theo’s hips. Theo looked down at the floor, wracked with conflict and guilt.

“Like I’ve been fucking struck by lightning,” he said quietly as he leaned his forehead against Liam’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Liam said, “I hear ya’.”

They walked down the hill to a chorus of crickets, not saying a word to each other. It had grown darker and the woods were empty. Liam took Theo’s hand to help him over a boulder and he didn’t let go, gripping him in a way that Theo knew was special, rare. So here he was walking with another guy in the woods, making lovey-dovey for fuck’s sake. And of course he was hard again, raging for it. He wanted to savage him on a picnic bench, bend him over and bang him and kiss him all at the same time. He had unknowingly implemented himself into Scott’s pack. Just like that. The Dread Doctors would be proud.

Theirs were the only two cars left, at opposite ends of the parking area. It looked odd to Theo, as if he’d expected them to be side by side. They looked out at the winking, blinking Beacon Hills skyline, Theo resting his foot up on the front fender of his car.

“Well that was really cool,” Liam said, nodding his head, looking at Theo sort of sideways. “You still in high school?”

Theo nodded.There was now backing out of it now.

“You a senior then? At Beacon Hills High?”

“Yep.” Theo was suddenly consumed with the fantasy of fucking Liam in an empty classroom on a teacher’s desk.

“Cool.” Liam was searching him for a confirmation, Theo could feel it.

Theo then remembered that he was a goddamn fucking Chimera, and he could have and take what he wanted, when he wanted. Fuck the Dread Doctors. Fuck Scott McfuckingCall. He was gonna make this work.

“Don’t be a stranger okay Liam?” he said with a grin, and Liam looked up, ecstatic.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. _Theo._ ” Liam’s blue eyes were shining in the moonlight, and Theo saw the glint of yellow; he knew his fate was sealed. He fished his car keys from his pocket as Liam walked over to him, took Theo’s face in his hands and kissed him goodbye.

Theo pulled out still tasting him, smelling him, as empty bottles clinked around in the back like ice cubes in glass.

This was going to be a interesting year.


	3. Theo's Love of Lacrosse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo had been going out of his mind missing Liam. Thinking about him at all hours of the day, he decides to do something to help feed his appetite.

It had been 6 days since the altercation at the observation tower, and Theo had not been able to stop thinking about Liam Dunbar. It was taking him over completely, Liam always the name on Theo’s lips.

While researching Scott’s pack or plotting and briefing with the Dread Doctors he found himself reminiscing Liam’s gorgeous blue eyes, his kind smile, his sweet kisses.

But when he had his privacy, Theo couldn’t help but remember Liam’s body, his senses brimming with the memory of their sex. Theo had already jacked off 10 times since, thinking of nothing but his perfect ass, hairy body, high-pitched whine and bouncing cock.

Thank God the Dread Doctors had no sense of human emotion or empathy, because Theo knows they would’ve sniffed out his lust and pining for Liam. When he told the Doctors of his encounter with the young wolf, they didn’t torture him or berate him; they simply said: “Good use of initiative. Continue to infiltrate the pack accordingly,” to Theo’s relief.

Theo was infatuated.

 

~

 

Theo watched as Liam weaved, spun and pushed his way through the opponents like a demon, a speeding white-and-red-brush against the green canvas of the field. Liam danced his way towards the goal, stick-arm held high, and swung explosively, the white ball flying into the net. Theo smiled.

He had been coming to Liam’s lacrosse practice everyday since they had met, hoping to catch him after practice, unbeknownst to Liam. He’d stand against one of the trees at the forest at the edge of the field, and watch as Liam and Scott dazzled their teammates with all the incredible power and athletic ability that came with being a werewolf. Stiles helped too. Then Theo would follow the team, at a distance, as they made their way to the locker room, and he would stand outside listening for heartbeats as each teammate eventually left the locker room. Theo noticed on the third day that Liam’s heartbeat was always the last one to leave the locker room, and up until now, was building the confidence to go and see him.

The coach’s whistle blew; the high-pierced tone signalling the end of practice. The boys took off their helmets and walked to the bench where they’d left their water bottles. Theo couldn’t help but notice an ugly feeling of jealousy wash over him as he watched Scott affectionately pat Liam’s head, envious of Scott’s Alpha-Beta relationship with Liam. Theo reminded himself that if all went to plan, then that would be him as the Alpha, and that comforted him slightly.

They filed into the locker room rambunctiously, a cloud of musk and hormones washing over Theo’s senses, arousing him.

The chimera stood patiently outside, waiting.

Theo envisioned Liam in the locker room, soaping up his body, suds running over his sweaty, muscled body, steam enveloping his figure. Theo knew that what he was imagining in his perverted mind was probably a lot sexier than what was actually happening, but he let himself indulge, dick thickening in his boxers.

34 minutes had passed, and the time had come. Liam’s heartbeat was the only one left in the boy’s locker room. Theo could now pick that heartbeat from over the state line. He made his way over to the player’s entrance to the locker room and walked down the drafty corridor, footsteps echoing. He opened the door quietly and walked inside.

 

~

 

Theo leant against one of the lockers and eyed Liam’s back hungrily, feeling his eyes trace every hill and valley of his muscled back, enraptured with the young wolf’s physique.

“Funny seeing you here.”

Liam jumped and spun around swiftly, eyes wide, the white towel wrapped low on his waist barely staying on. Theo once again found himself hungrily eyeing Liam, and felt his cock twitch in his jeans as he cast his eyes over the hairy, chiselled torso, heaving with deep breaths. Theo smirked, loving seeing Liam on edge.

Liam exhaled in relief. “Fuck man, you scared me half to death.” Liam said, hand on heart.

Theo just grinned. “You know, I have been coming here for the past couple of days and you are always the last to leave. Any particular reason for that?” Raising an eyebrow Theo added, “Any post practice rituals?”

Liam shook his head in disbelief. “Get your mind out of the gutter. I just like the alone time. And _no_ ,” he said pointedly before Theo could interject, “not that kind of alone time.” Theo huffed jokingly, revelling in the easiness of their conversation, and enjoying the lack of awkwardness.

“Oh, you are just no fun Dunbar,” Theo pouted; stood up off the locker he was leaning against and took a step towards Liam.

“So what are you doing here anyway Theo, apart from trying to catch me naked and vulnerable?” Liam questioned, jokingly cocking his hip in a faux-feminine pose.

“I’m here for my love of lacrosse, of course.” Theo took another step towards Liam, closing the gap. “That’s all.”

“Really?” Liam stepped towards Theo, breath quickening.

Theo could sense the blood pumping hard through Liam’s veins. “Well,” Theo closed the gap completely, lifting his arm from his side and grazing his fingers down Liam’s torso, “Not unless you can think of any other reasons for my being here.”

Liam looked down, breath hot and quick on Theo’s chest, their eyes not quite meeting.

Theo leaned in and let his forehead rest against Liam’s; eyes closed, he and Liam breathing in unison, senses on fire, chests heaving. Their noses nuzzled and Theo let himself melt into Liam, his lips parted, mouth ghosting over Liam’s jaw, chin, neck, feeling him, _needing_ him.

Liam’s lips met his, soft and flushed and desperate, and Theo’s dick pulsed as he heard Liam _moan_ into the kiss, utterly primal. Theo pushed forward again, the hand that had found itself on Liam's shoulder moving to the back of the boy's neck. He breathed in, their lips at an angle. He pressed them closer together, Liam's hand on his thigh squeezing. He parted his lips, prodding his tongue at the beta's lips. They opened and Theo breathed out hard through his nose, his tongue hungrily delving into Liam's mouth. He felt a hand on his chest, resting there, neither goading nor pushing him away. He reached over with his other hand, and gripped the boy's thick bicep.

 “So fucking strong,” Theo whispered under his breath, walking backwards onto one of the benches and pulling Liam down with him.

 Liam crawled on top of him, his hand slipping under Theo's button down shirt. Liam ravaged Theo's lips, their teeth clanking together as his hand found its way to Theo's defined, plump pectoral. Theo reached up, his hands rubbing their way firmly down Liam's bare, dripping back until they hit the tuck of the towel. He reached further, hands sliding underneath the rough material and grabbing Liam's firm ass, pulling him down harder. Closer. Grinding against his crotch. Pushing up against Liam's, forcing him to moan into Theo's mouth.

 The beta curled his back and ripped open Theo's shirt, a couple buttons bouncing to the floor and echoing loudly in the vacant locker room. His hand massaged Theo's chest, his pinky finger rubbing hard against a nipple.

Theo's eyes opened, breaking their kiss to gasp. Liam kissed at his jaw, starting to move lower and lower towards his neck. Theo arced and exposed his neck in a display of surrender, to lust, to control, to Liam.

 Liam rutted into Theo hungrily, the towel becoming increasingly useless and annoying. He rubbed his free hand all up and down the chimera's sculpted torso, feeling the light perspiration transferring to his skin.

 "You're so hairy," Theo said, his eyes ogling over the werewolf's chest. Liam kissed at his neck, his teeth grazing the skin. Theo's head fell back a little, his eyes closing, relishing the tonguing at the sweat, inhaling the pheromones.

 Liam's hand travelled over his abs, feeling their taut ridges. He went further than intended and his fingers brushed against Theo’s waistband—and also the leaking tip of his throbbing erection. Theo was seeing stars, the intense, overwhelming lust consuming him totally.

 Liam pulled away from Theo's neck at the sensation, the chimera letting out a forceful pant at the swipe. He looked down, seeing Theo's cock twitch. “Such a big boy,” Liam whispered, and Theo just chuckled softly, taking his hands and placing them on Liam’s neck, bringing them together again, forehead to forehead.

 Theo was dripping with sweat, he and Liam’s bodies glistening in the summer heat.

 “Let’s get rid of all these layers,” Theo breathed, pulling off the white towel on Liam’s hips in a swish, Liam’s thick dick bouncing and slapping up against his hairy torso, freed from restriction.

 Liam eyes sparkled as he got off Theo’s lap and got down on his knees, pulling off Theo’s boots and jeans, leaving Theo sitting there, thick thighs spread on the cool bench.

 The outline of Theo’s dick pulsed visibly in his pre-cum soaked boxers, and Theo saw Liam actually _lick his fucking lips_.

 Theo panted like a goddamn puppy and just sat there, knowing that Liam was teasing him by waiting so long.

 Liam dove in, nuzzling against Theo’s huge member, sucking on the head through the boxers, gnawing on the length.

 Liam tore the boxers off, and Theo exhaled harshly with relief, watching his own cock pulse and bounce on the young wolf’s chin, making it slick with pre-cum. Liam wasted no time getting the thing into his mouth. He went down on Theo with a hunger that Theo identified was usually saved for Hayden, that stupid ex-girlfriend of Liam’s he had read about in the Dread Doctors’ files.

 Liam chewed the head and licked the shaft and got the whole thing down into his throat, Theo feeling it catch on Liam’s uvula playfully, Liam’s spit going thick quickly, taking on the consistency of honey.

 Theo’s thick, weighty dick hung between them like a slack line of rope when Liam backed off for a little air. And all the while, Theo played with his hair, fingering Liam’s scalp, rubbing down the back of his neck with his thumbs.

 “I’m yours,” Theo heard him say, again and again, and Liam throbbed with the words, starting to fist his own dick before hungrily attacking Theo’s cock with his mouth once more.

 Liam truly was a talent. This blowjob was even better than the one 6 days ago, and Theo was close to blacking out from the immense pleasure. He was so close. Liam bobbed up and down, slurping, sucking, moaning, biting—

 “Liam?”

  _Fuck._

Theo and Liam both turned their heads in unison towards the entrance of the boy’s locker room and saw Scott McCall standing there, eyes wide.

Theo was screwed.


	4. Locker Room Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously...
> 
> “Liam?”
> 
> Fuck.
> 
> Theo and Liam both turned their heads in unison towards the entrance of the boy’s locker room and saw Scott McCall standing there, eyes wide.

Steam hung heavy and humid in the air of the locker room, stifling the airflow through the building and leaving condensation on the grimy, underused mirrors. The afternoon sun streamed in through the high wall windows, baking the interior and intensifying the strong, musky stink of teenage boy.

“Oh shit, Liam, I’m uhh-“ Scott looked down, away from the throbbing cocks, “I’m so sorry man. I’ll uh… I’ll go.”

Theo could not believe this. He was on the edge of cumming, and there was Scott McfuckingCall, standing there. That goddamned _True Alpha_ almost fucking frightened Theo into cumming too soon. He looked at Liam and saw that he was scrambling around like an idiot, trying to pretend he hadn’t just had dick in his mouth a few seconds ago. Chin, lips and let’s admit, _his whole fucking face_ slick with saliva and Theo’s pre cum.

Theo realized in that moment that he could do one of two things. He could either play this off as a casual occurrence as if it was totally normal to meet your old buddy again mid-oral sex and reintroduce himself to Scott now, preferably with at least a towel on; _or_ he could let Scott walk away and then have an undoubtedly even more awkward reintroduction, and a potentially distant Liam. Theo couldn’t have that.

Before he lost his courage (and balls), and before Scott was fully out the door, Theo called out, “Hey Scott!” Theo could not believe he was doing this. “Wait!” Theo looked over to Liam, and tried to calm him silently, his young friend’s eyes wide and his whole body shaking, evidently losing his shit and looking like he was having a mental breakdown.

Scott tentatively walked backwards through the doorway and into the locker room. “Yes?”

Theo threw Liam’s pre-cum moistened towel back at him and grabbed a nearby towel off a hook and wrapped it around his own waist, thankful that he and Liam’s erections had visibly diminished due to shock. “We’re both decent now, you can turn around,” he assured the Alpha. Theo breathed out, readying himself for confrontation.

Scott turned around. Theo took in the pack leader, eyes tracing up and down his body for any signs of weakness. Smirking inwardly, Theo noticed a visible thick dick print in Scott’s shorts. Scott was clearly going commando and was in at least the early stages of arousal.

_Jesus Christ is this whole pack gay?_

Theo watched Scott’s eyes as they went through to motions of recognition, the Alpha’s thick, dark eyebrows rising in surprise.

“Holy shit… Theo. Is that you?” Scott wasn’t smiling. He wasn’t frowning either. Scott seemed as confused about this whole situation as Theo felt.

“I guess it’s a bit hard to recognize me from 4th grade, huh?” Theo grinned, puffing out his chest jokingly, trying to ease the tension. He looked over to Liam and chuckled when he saw how visibly confused the young beta was. Scott opened his mouth to speak, but-

“Wait, wait, wait,” Liam interjected, arms waving and head shaking. Theo looked closely and noticed that Liam was actually _sweating_. “You two,” Liam spluttered, pointing at Scott and Theo individually, “know each other?”

Scott nodded his head. “Uh yeah. Theo and I were buddies back in elementary school,” he confirmed cautiously. Theo felt Scott’s eyes settle on him. “When did you-, why are you here?”

Theo couldn’t help but notice how funny the situation was. There they were, Scott’s old friend from the 4th grade and his beta, standing around in only towels; after being caught by their friend mid-blowjob. And had now proceeded to have a heart-to-heart in the deserted boy’s locker room on the Sunday night before school started. And the best thing was, Theo was in control. Just how he liked it.

“Well,” Theo offered, “after my sister died, I moved around from town to town with my mom and dad for the next couple of years until my mom finally succumbed to her grief and um…” Theo paused for effect, letting the two werewolves get drawn into his lie. “Well she died, and then my it was just my dad and I for two years.” Making sure to make his voice shudder and break ‘in emotion’, Theo smiled inwardly, knowing that Scott and Liam bought it, even with their lie detecting senses. Theo sighed dramatically, “Then my dad started hanging round with this whore from Reno, and in June they got hitched. He said I could either go live with him and his woman, or I could do my senior year at a town we had been to before.” Theo tossed his hands up in the air. “So, I decided to come back home.” He smiled wanly.

Liam and Scott looked at him with a mixture of pity, suspicion and care. He noticed Scott’s eyes flicker red.

_He really is the Alpha._

Theo watched as Scott decided that he wasn’t lying, feeling relief that the Dread Doctors had taught him how to lie to a werewolf.

“Well man, it’s good to see you again.” Scott smiled with that crooked jaw of his, then walked towards Theo and wrapped him in a warm, tight hug.

Theo was surprised by the act of kindness, but figured that this was typical bro-Scott. Theo also could not help but notice the close proximity of their dicks in the hug. He willed himself to stay soft. God he was horny.

“Hey, but um, what’s going on here?” Scott questioned, stepping back and taking a look at the state Theo and Liam were in.

Liam immediately got defensive and flustered. “Well uh, we sorta, kinda met each other near the observatory, and then we sorta-“

“What Liam means to say,” Theo cut in, “Is that Liam and I are going out.”

Both wolves looked at Theo in surprise and disbelief.

“Yep.” He gathered his thoughts then continued: “It started about a week ago, a little after I got into town in preparation for Senior Year. Liam identified that I was going to start going to Beacon Hills High, and he helped me…” Theo looked at Liam and smiled with a wink, “settle in.”

Theo could see how uncomfortable Liam was, and he would have been lying if he had said that he wasn’t taking just a _little_ bit of pleasure in seeing Liam squirm. Liam swallowed thickly, looking at Scott for an answer.

Scott just laughed. “Haha well I can see that.” Scott looked to Liam with pride. “I’m so glad you finally figured it out after all of the Hayden confusion. I’ve known you were gay, or at least bi, for ages.” Liam just nodded his head, slightly confused, but happy to not be in trouble.

Theo once again felt that ugly feeling of jealousy rise in him at mention of a past lover, but he let it go. Scott had reacted positively to him and Liam, which meant it was going to be that much easier to gain entrance to his pack. That’s all that mattered. There was also the fact that Theo was seemingly Liam’s first male partner, and Theo felt encouraged by that. He looked at Liam, feeling happy.

“Well I’ll leave you two to clean up,” Scott said, making his way to the exit. “It was good to see you again Theo.”

Scott was about to leave, but Liam was still confused. “Wait Scott, how did you know?”

Scott paused by the door. “Any guy stares at my ass _that much_ has no chance of being straight, man.” Scott smiled once more. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s a great ass, but your eyes have been glued to it since the moment I met you. And don’t think I haven’t noticed you checking out Stiles’ package in the showers. Oh, and nice nipple rings by the way.”

Liam was at a loss for words. Theo just laughed, imagining Liam drooling like a puppy over Scott’s ass, which he had to admit, was fucking _fine_.

“I’ll see you around McCall.” Theo waved.

“Back at ya man.” Scott nodded. “Oh and Liam, remember we have a pack-“ Scott froze. Theo was grinning like a madman on the inside, but made sure his face was blank, acting like he hadn’t noticed Scott’s slip of the tongue. “Remember we have a… _lacrosse_ meeting tonight, at my place.”

Liam eyes darted to Theo, checking for any signs of suspicion before replying, “See you there.”

And with a final nod, Scott McCall left the building.

Liam was breathing hard and fast, only taking a sharp shallow breaths. “Holy shit man.” He pulled his hair with both his hands, “What the _fuck_ was that?” Liam turned on Theo and had his hands splayed, eyes wide, clearly expecting an explanation.

Theo had done it. He had successfully lied to two werewolves, one of whom was a _true fucking alpha,_ and had masked himself well enough using the techniques that the Dread Doctors had taught him so that they couldn’t sense he was a chimera, much less a supernatural being. Scott thought that he was a harmless human who had just gotten into Liam’s pants. He had a way in to Scott’s pack through Liam, who he really liked and had set up a stable, cordial relationship with Scott. All was going to plan. He just hoped that the plan could eventually involve revealing his supernatural nature to the pack and leaving the Dread Doctors behind once and for all. That thought was for another time though.

_Just take it one step at a time Theo._

He was with Liam. Sure, it had kinda happened by accident, but it happened. He was with Liam. A great guy with a great dick and an ass that wouldn’t quit. All was well.

“Earth to Theo?” Theo hadn’t realized how deep in thought he was and turned his eyes to Liam’s.

“Well that went well, didn’t it?”

Liam scoffed in disbelief. “Well? He walked in on me fucking blowing you Theo! In what fucked-up universe would that be considered a situation that ‘went well’?”

Liam was pacing, wringing his hands in stress. Theo stepped forwards and took his hands in his. “It’s all going to be fine. You’ll see,” Theo reassured him, caressing his hands soothingly, sensing his heart rate drop. “Scott likes me, and besides, it’s not like he walked in on us with your dick in my ass,” Theo chuckled.

Liam looked at Theo quizzically. “My dick in your ass? Really? I thought I was going to bottom again today.” Theo smirked at Liam’s eagerness. “Not that I uh, assumed anything, you know,” Liam backtracked, trying to save the embarrassment, “or that we were gonna have sex or anything.”

“Well, I like to change it up, and besides, your dick is the stuff of dreams, man.”

Liam blushed.

“And to quote our good friend Scott McCall,” Theo continued, “’Don’t get me wrong, it’s a great ass.’ So you really would be having some of the best sex of your life with your dick in my ass. Why do you think I go to the gym?” Theo laughed.

Liam just rolled his eyes and punched Theo softly on the arm. “Don’t get all self-involved on me now, Theo, I was just starting to like you.”

“If it’s any consolation,” Theo intertwined his fingers with Liam’s. “I’m starting to like you too.”

Theo closed his eyes, leaned in and pecked Liam’s plump lips tenderly, feeling the younger boy reciprocate his action. He pulled back and smiled, scruffing up Liam’s hair affectionately.

Liam looked deep into Theo’s eyes, and Theo could feel the tension, the feeling, the intensity.

_Goddamnit. I’m falling for this boy._

Theo dropped Liam’s hands and took a small step back, creating a little barrier; albeit a small one, between him and his own feelings. He knew this was dangereous. People like Theo didn’t get love and romance. They didn’t deserve it. He was a murderer. Who was going to want the broken mess that was Theo Raeken, anyway?

In an attempt to alleviate the emotional tension, Theo joked, “You wanna finish what we started?” He winked once more, this time more suggestively, at Liam.

Liam blew out his cheeks, exhaling sharply. “God no. After all this stress, I’ll need a fucking ambulance.” The young boy grinned; and Theo couldn’t help but feel his heart swell and fill and break all at once.

Theo grinned back at Liam and replied, “You and I both.”

“Huh,” Liam chuckled softly, his beautiful, bright blue eyes staring right into Theo’s. Theo felt he could just stay like that forever. Fuck the Dread Doctors, fuck Scott, fuck The Pack, fuck the world. He only needed Liam.

Theo smiled sadly as he realized something. A gnawing, harrowing feeling in his gut that made his stomach drop like a stone.

This boy was going to be the end of him.


End file.
